Such pieces of apparatus, which can be termed injection molding tools, are known and are used in practice in diverse manners. These are frequently large tools such as are for example used for the manufacturing of components of motor vehicles, for example bumpers (fenders), areal cladding elements, dashboard units and the like.
The known apparatuses of this kind, which are exposed to very high static and dynamic loadings, which can arise as a result of the internal pressures of up to 1000 bar during the injection molding processes, are milled out of fully forged material.
In this manner one can indeed obtain systems which are fit for operation but many disadvantages must be tolerated which are above all to be seen in the high manufacturing costs, the exceptionally long time interval which is required for manufacturing, the high weight of the systems and the fact that additional functions which are necessary for handling and operation must be realized by additional separate units which then have to be bolted to the respective base body. This applies for example with respect to transport elements and guide elements. Additional, complex, machining processes are necessary in order to introduce the required apertures and windows into the respective base body.